1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a machine tool attachment. More specifically, this invention relates to a machine tool parts positioner that automatically feeds, clamps, positions and indexes extruded or bar stock material for machining operations.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several machine tools are known that provide automatic feed capabilities as an integral part of the primary machine. One such machine tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,680 to Coffin that provides automatic material advance capability for long sections of round, octagon or hexagon shaped bars for an automatic lathe. In Coffin the material rotates during the cutting operation and the cutting tool is fixed, while in the present invention, the material rotates to indexed positions and the cutting tool rotates for the cutting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,112 to Selby is a similar type automatic lathe as described by Coffin where the material is positioned for each lathe operation in conjunction with a rotatable turret tool holder. Again, the material rotates while the cutting tool is fixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,988 by Lohneis, et al., describes an automatic workpiece changer as well as an automatic tool changer in conjunction with a numerically controlled milling machine. The machine has the capability to transfer workpieces from a stationary position to a workpiece spindle for machining operations and subsequently remove the workpieces from the spindle. In addition, the workpieces are pre-cut to a specified length prior to loading in the workpiece holder. This machine, however, can only perform straight line milling and not contour milling as in the present invention.